The present invention relates generally to an airbag module for a motor vehicle. The invention relates more specifically to an in airbag module in which outflowing gas is cooled when leaving the module.
An airbag module typically comprises an airbag that may be inflated to aid in restraining a person in a vehicle. The module typically also includes at least one outlet opening through which gas originating at least partially from the inflated airbag is able to be released out of the module. The module also may include and a reservoir with a coolant that is used for cooling the outflowing gas.
In the event of an accident, the airbag may be inflated with gas released from a gas generator and have a high temperature when a hot gas generator is used. The subsequent release of hot gas from the airbag module (in particular from the airbag) may be associated with a risk of injury for people who may come into contact with the gas. Moreover, parts of the vehicle interior fittings may be damaged by hot gas. The gas may be cooled, however the cooled gas generally conducts considerably more easily into an at least partially enclosed space (e.g., the airbag) due to the lower volume of gas required and the airbag may not completely inflate or more gas may be required to inflate the airbag.